


Welcome to Vegas

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a miscommunication between newly established couple, Tyler and Dylan, Dylan goes to Vegas to celebrate Posey's 21st with their friends. The weekend of celebration ends differently to what everyone expected with Tyler finds Dylan in a situation he never expected. (Happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Vegas

Tyler curses his own stupid tongue at the same time he curses Dylan’s stubbornness. They’re a new couple, and new couples argue sometimes. That’s what he tells himself as he watches Dylan walk away to Posey and Colton. 

He sighs and turns away, heading for his own car when he gets a text. 

_I love you. But I’m still going to Vegas._

He doesn’t have a problem with Dylan going to Vegas. It’s like a right of passage or something, and Tyler is the last person that would deny Dylan that. Or anything, really. But when things get taken out of context sometimes that message doesn’t get through. 

Two weeks earlier Tyler heard their friends talking about Posey’s birthday bash. He’d smiled and laughed along with them all about how much fun they were going to have in Vegas. It was at that point that Tyler had sat up and taken more notice. Vegas? Dylan hadn’t mentioned that. Later that night he rolled over in bed and nudged Dylan with his shoulder. 

“Are you all going to Vegas for the birthday party?” 

“Yeah. I thought I told you about it,” Dylan muttered sleepily. “It’ll be a blast.” 

Tyler frowned in the dark. He kissed Dylan’s temple and rolled over. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

Nothing had been said of it until today when Dylan asked him why he hadn’t packed yet. Tyler stared at him, confused. 

“I’m not coming.” 

“You’re _not_ coming? Why not?” 

“I wasn’t invited?” Tyler shakes his head a little, frustrated at the way that Dylan manages to make him unsure of himself without even trying. “It’s for you guys, I’m too old for that scene.” 

“You’re not coming because you’re too old?” Dylan stares at him, eyes wide. “Are you joking?” 

“Do I look like I’m joking, Dylan?” Tyler scrubs a hand over his face. “You’re all into that scene, and I get it. I really do. You’ve just turned twenty-one and your best friend is doing the same, I understand that you all want to party it up, but you know I’m not into that.” 

“I know it’s not your favorite thing to do, go out and party like this but I thought you’d want to come with me. For me,” Dylan says, voice lowering as he finishes. 

It rips into Tyler a little but he tries not to show it. “You didn’t ask me to go, I assumed you didn’t want me there.” 

Dylan steps back, and that hurts even more. Tyler steps towards him but Dylan shakes his head.  
“You’re my boyfriend. Of course I want you to come with me.” Dylan glances over at their friends, waiting and trying to pretend they aren’t listening. “If you don’t want that, you could have just said.” 

“You know I’m uncomfortable in places like that,” Tyler says quietly. “If J.R was going, it would be different but I feel ancient, and out of place, with all the younger group.” 

“The younger group?” Dylan echoes. “I’m part of that group.” 

“I don’t mean that. Don’t put words in my mouth.” Tyler crosses his arms over his chest. “You’ll have a better time without me.” 

“Maybe I will,” Dylan says. He looks like it kills him to say it. He takes a deep breath and forces a smile to his face. “It’s all good. I’ll see you when I get back.” 

“Dylan.” Tyler moves forward, resting a hand on Dylan’s hip. “Don’t go like this. Please.” 

“Like what? I’m fine. I’ll go, party, drink and spend some time with our friends. I’ll see you later.” 

Tyler cups his cheek. “I love you.” 

Dylan nods and turns away, making Tyler’s heart hurt a little with every step. 

Tyler shakes his head, clearing the argument from his mind as he stares down at the text for a long moment. He writes back a simple two word response. 

_I know._

~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler tries to let it go, he really does but the look in Dylan’s eyes won’t leave his mind. All day he tries to focus on other things, tidying up his house and buying groceries. Dylan eats like he’s constantly hungry and Tyler finds himself smiling absently as he puts Dylan’s favorite foods into the cart. When he gets home, he unpacks everything and cleans the bathroom. When he’s finished with that, he sprawls in the living room, and eyes his phone.

It’s been silent since Dylan’s text when he left and Tyler acknowledges how much he hates any kind of silence from Dylan. Stiles isn’t the only one that is always talking, or making some type of noise; it carries through into Dylan. The only time that he is silent is if something is bothering him. That worries Tyler, and he knows that it’s no one else's fault except his own. 

He can’t do this anymore, sit here and imagine what Dylan is doing and worrying if he’s okay. He grabs a bag and shakes his head at his own pathetic actions, chasing after his boyfriend. It doesn’t take him long to pack a few clothes and check the notes on the table of where they were all planning to stay. 

Tyler dials the hotel as he makes his way to the car, asking their address and if they have any vacancies. He’s not surprised when they tell him they are booked out. His next call is to Posey but it rings out. 

He frowns as he starts the car, glancing at the gas gauge. A trip to Vegas hadn’t been on his agenda when he’d passed the gas station earlier. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the tedious drive to Vegas on his own.

~~~~~~~~~~

Posey grins, and hands over Dylan’s spare key. “He was drunk, and tired. And missing you. He said he was going to crash. Gave me his other key incase he didn’t wake up on time in the morning.”

“Thanks, man.” Tyler pockets the key and glances towards Dylan’s room. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Of course. Look after our boy.” 

“I will.” He waits until Posey has closed the door to his own room before he goes to Dylan’s. 

He yawns as he unlocks the door, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the semi darkness of the room. The first thing that catches his eye is the white skirt on the floor. He freezes, hand outstretched to the light switch and stares when he sees the bed’s occupants. Dylan’s back is towards him and he can clearly see the shapely feminine leg that is tangled in the sheets on the other side of the bed. 

Without further thought he turns away, closing the door behind him. He stands in the empty hallway and feels like his heart has literally stopped beating. The thought of getting away from here, and going home runs through his mind but even in this state he knows that is sheer stupidity. 

He glances around, eyes finally settling on Posey’s door. With no other option left he slowly makes his way to the room and knocks gently. 

“Hey,” Posey says. He rubs a hand over his eyes. “What’s up?” 

“Can I crash on your couch?” 

“Yeah. Of course.” Posey steps back and waves him in. “You and Dylan fight?” 

“Something like that,” Tyler mumbles. He dumps his bag by the door and walks into the living area. He sits heavily on the couch and closes his eyes. “I’m really sorry about this.” 

“It’s no problem. Really. Get some sleep, it will be better in the morning.”

Tyler forces a smile to his face and sighs, relieved when Posey turns the light off and goes back to bed. He shrugs his jacket off and tries to sleep. 

Hours later, he’s just starting to doze off when he hears a knock on the door. Posey grumbles but stumbles out of bed and throws the door open. 

“What the hell?”

“I can’t sleep. Can we leave for home earlier?”

“Dylan. Seriously. Go back to bed. I know you two fought last night but I think Hoechlin only just got to sleep.” 

“Hoechlin?” Dylan whispers. “He’s here?” 

Tyler closes his eyes tighter and wishes himself anywhere else. 

“Yeah. Where else did you think he’d go? I guess you kicked him out?” 

“I didn’t kick him out,” Dylan says. 

Tyler can hear him move closer, can sense him staring down at him.

“I didn’t even know he was here.” 

“I gave him your key. He went into your room.” 

“Oh God,” Dylan breathes. “He probably saw.” 

“Saw what?” Posey asks, sounding concerned. “What have you done, Dylan?”

“I didn’t sleep alone last night.” 

Tyler flinches at the tone in Dylan’s voice and fights not to react when he hears Posey slap Dylan over the back of the head. 

“You cheated on him?” Posey gasps. “What the fuck were you thinking?” 

He can’t listen to this anymore, and he’s about to speak up when Dylan responds. 

“It was Holland.” 

“You fucked Holland?” Posey drops into a nearby chair. “Oh. My. God.” 

“I didn’t fuck anyone,” Dylan growls. “I was drunk and freaking out about leaving Tyler at home. She stayed to comfort me.” 

“Oh. Jesus.” Posey pulls on a pair of jeans and grabs his wallet. “I need coffee. You need to fix your boyfriend.” 

Dylan sits on the coffee table and doesn’t speak until the door has shut. “You can open your eyes now.”

Tyler sighs. He opens his eyes and rolls over to face Dylan. “Surprise,” he says weakly. 

“You didn’t know who it was?” 

Tyler shakes his head. “The room was dark. I saw a girl in your bed, clothes on the floor. I didn’t hang around.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Dylan leans forward and presses a kiss to Tyler’s temple. “You thought I’d cheated?” 

“I didn’t know what to think,” Tyler says quietly. “I’ve been here trying to think of explanations. Something to make me understand. I didn’t want to believe what my eyes were showing me.” 

Dylan nods. He sits beside Tyler and lifts his legs into his lap. “Why did you come?”

“I hated the way we left things yesterday.” Tyler rolls onto his back so he can look up at Dylan. “I missed you.” 

“We’re pathetic,” Dylan mutters. “I missed you too.” 

“Please no more sleeping with sexy girls.” 

“Done.” Dylan kicks his legs up onto the table and grins over at Tyler. “Wake me next time you surprise me.” 

“Done.” 

“Make up sex?” 

Tyler snorts. “Is Holland still in your bed?” 

“Yeah. Posey’s not going to come back anytime soon.” 

“No way. That’s wrong.” Tyler shudders at the thought. 

“Holland’s room? I’ve got the key.” 

“Now you’re on to something.” Tyler pushes himself upright and steals a kiss before he stands. “Let’s get that key.” 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.” Tyler grabs his bag and walks to the door with him. He closes the door behind them and waits in the hallway until Dylan returns with the key. 

“Let’s go,” Dylan says, smiling. He takes Tyler’s hand and leads him to a room just around the corner. 

“I hope she won’t mind.” Tyler glances around before he steps in close to Dylan. “Want you so badly,” he whispers roughly. 

Dylan slumps against the door and fists his hand in Tyler’s shirt. “Wanted you since I left.” 

“Get a room, you two.” Colton rolls his eyes as he passes the couple. “Hang on. Hoechlin? When did you get here?” 

“Sorry. No time to chat,” Dylan says. He takes slots the key in the reader and pushes Tyler into the room as soon as the door opens. “See you later, Colton.”

Tyler smirks over his shoulder at the amusement in Colton’s eyes. “Young guys. Horny and impatient.”

“Yeah. I bet,” Colton murmurs. He lifts a hand in farewell. 

Dylan nods to him, not even acknowledging the taunt from Tyler as he closes the door and leans back against it. “You don’t complain about my stamina.” 

“No I don’t.” Tyler walks purposefully towards Dylan. He cages him in with an arm on each side of his head. “Less talking. More doing.” 

“Gladly,” Dylan murmurs. He licks his lips and leans in a little. “Welcome to Vegas.” 

“Happy to be here,” Tyler says with an answering grin. He flicks the lock on the door and kisses Dylan deeply.


End file.
